What She Never Knew She Wanted
by dgschneider
Summary: Booth finds a special way to show his partner, friend, lover, and now mother-to-be of his child that love is not fleeting, the future they share will be full of love that will last, a foundation they will build their family on. My entry for Bonesology's Valentine's Day Challenge, especially for Jazzyproz! post season 6 pre-season 7
1. Chapter 1

Happy Valentine's Day!

When I started this Bonesology challenge I had no idea what a rough month was ahead of me. For those who've followed y writing for some time, my mom, who has struggled with her health for several years now and has given us more than a couple scares where we thought we were going to lose her, fell ill a couple weeks ago and passed away last Sunday at 86 years old. She was one of those strong willed people who always manage to bounce back, proving my theory, that even when you know it's coming, death of a loved one always seems a little shocking. We were so blessed in so many ways and I have felt such love and support from my Bones family on Twitter. I am so grateful for all the love, thoughts, and prayers.

Anyways, I intended to get this story all wrapped up and posted long before today. Instead, I had to split the story into two chapters and I only have one of them done and ready to post today.

Truth, my dear sweet Jazzyproz deserves much better than that! She is one of my favorite writers and, more importantly, she's one of my favorite people, always kind and loving and supportive. I was excited and honored to be given her to write for!

She requested: early relationship; a slow dance; a surprise

After a rather long internal debate over the definition of "early relationship" I decided I was indeed overthinking it and this story started to form.

Enjoy! Much love to all!

~DG

p.s. please leave a review and let me know what you think so far.

ooooo0ooooo

What She Never Knew She Wanted

It was the way he turned his key in the door. The sound his suit coat made as he wriggled out of it. The jingle of his keys, the solid sound of his lighter, the spinning of his poker chip as it settled in the bottom of the dish, dice, pens, index cards, each belonging placed carefully in the intricate Kashmiri copper bowl she reserved just for him on her large entryway hutch. It was the muted thud his dress shoes made as he toed them off one at a time and the way he walked softly across the floor.

It was Booth.

It was the sound of security and she relished it far more than she would ever admit. This was probably the most unexpected byproduct of her relationship with him, one that took her by surprise. She never expected how safe she would feel with him, how much she would long to have him home, to be cradled in his arms, to lay her head on his chest and listen to the rhythmic sounds of his heart pounding in her ear.

Snuggling down in bed, she pulled the covers up around her chin and waited, anticipating the dip in the bed his weight would bring as he crawled in under the sheets, next to her. She would feign sleep, betraying herself by the sweet, low hum that escaped when he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her back against his body. He would apologize for waking her as he continued to nuzzle into her neck, leaving a trail of small kisses, evoking the sweetest giggle. Sometimes they'd press and pull, twist and turn until they were sufficiently knotted together, then drift peacefully off to sleep. Other nights, it wasn't enough, one simple touch led to another until making love was the most natural end to their day,

"I didn't mean to wake you, Bones." Booth's hand drifted across her tummy, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt before finding its way to her bare skin. It was cool against her warm skin, a beautiful dichotomy, stimulating and refreshing.

"You didn't." She admitted, rolling onto her back.

Booth pulled down the covers a bit, edging up her t-shirt so he could see just a little of her midriff. His hands tickled as they brushed along her sensitive skin. Tugging down the waistband of her yoga pants just enough to make room for a kiss. His scruffy five o'clock shadow brushed just below her bellybutton as his warm lips pressed a kiss to her skin. Her long slender fingers worked their way through his thick curly hair, holding him close.

"How's my baby tonight?" His voice was low and tender, filled with love. She found his devotion to their unborn child reaffirming, and although there was no logical reason it should make her feel more secure in the pregnancy, it did. "Is she treating her mama right, Bones?"

"Booth." That tone of hers said it all and he waited for the rebuke he knew was coming. Falling so easily into her scientist lingo she explained for the umpteenth time that this growing embryo within her was not even close to a baby, reaffirming there was no way of knowing the gender at this stage.

"I know, you say that all the time, but it's a girl, Bones. I _feel_ it." Leaning down, he pressed another kiss low on her tummy, lingering, before pushing her t-shirt up just a little higher.

"In your gut?" She prodded. Booth nodded, yes, then spread out his hand giving her another string of kisses. The unshakable Dr. Temperance Brennan fought to keep her wits about her, taking a deep breath to refocus. "Gender isn't determined by gut feelings." She attempted to argue, but Booth knew exactly how to undo her.

Letting his hand travel down her hip and along her thigh, he hooked her leg behind the knee and spread it out wide so he could settle between her legs. He watched her eyes widen as they caught his, her breath quickened, her pulse wild and irregular. Sweeping her bangs away from her face, Booth held her there, then leaned in and kissed her.

One kiss was all it took, deep and open, the tip of his tongue dragging along her lip. One kiss and she could hardly think, much less argue.

"It's a Girl," that was his simple rebuttal, "my girl, strong and bold and beautiful and smart," each word emphasized by another passionate kiss as he towered over her. Each kiss more all-consuming than the last, "just like her mama."

Bones hummed, abandoning her argument, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper, until he pulled back, his hand traveling down her chest to pick up where it left off, sliding her t-shirt up just a little more.

It felt like torture, beautiful erotic torture. The anticipation, each tender stroke of his hand danced along her ribs, each dragged her t-shirt a little higher. She felt a chill run through her as the cool air met the bottom of her bare breast. He smiled against her skin, satisfied by her reaction, as she let out a little gasp and let her head roll to the side against her pillow. Her body seemed more sensitive pregnant, more alive and responsive to every touch. Reaching for his hand, she meant to guide it higher, impatient for more, unable to wait, but he resisted, distracting her instead.

"Come away with me, Bones." Booth whispered against her skin, his voice heavy with desire, his fingers playing with the bunched up fabric barely covering the top of her breast. "Just for the weekend, just us."

"Can't," she huffed out, breathy, unable to say anything more.

This side of her surprised him. His brilliant, often defiant partner, who was never short on words, big words, long scientific hoity-toity words, who never backed down from an argument, was easily reduced to not much more than a few one syllable words, with a simple kiss.

"We can. We can do anything we want." He countered, "a cabin in the woods, a night on the coast, a bed and breakfast in the Shenandoah Valley. Anything, anywhere, just us."

"Can't." Slapping his chest, she turned away from his kiss, trying desperately to regain some control. "You know we can't." She was definitely the anchor in their budding relationship. She kept them from floating off, chasing after Booth's playful diversions. They hadn't been "they" for very long and already she hated that role. Ever logical and practical, she wanted more than anything to let go, to take his hand and follow him in pursuit of all things romantic, allowing herself to get lost in him, completely lost. "I have to work Saturday morning, remember? We discussed this. I've missed too much lately and I'm sure Cam's starting to get suspicious. I will go to work, you will take Parker to see Hank. That would be a normal weekend for us. That will quell suspicion buying us a little more time before we tell everyone else."

He ignored her. Her breath shuddered, tiny gasps of pleasure escaped as his hand moved the soft fabric of her shirt the rest of the way up and out of the way, holding it there while his cheek lightly traced the silhouette of her breast, kissing his way to its peak.

"You're right." He conceded between kisses, everything momentarily forgotten as he pulled her into his mouth and they spun lazily out of control. But he wasn't done yet. Tugging on her shirt, he pulled it up and over her head letting their bare chests fall together. Her body arched against his and he grabbed for her, holding her close. "A date." He demanded, burying his face down in the crook of her neck. "A real, get dressed up, go out on the town, dinner and dancing, date."

His words vibrated through her, low and inviting. She wanted more than anything to say yes.

"No." It was pained, full of hurt and resignation. "Too risky." Closing her eyes, she took a long deep breath. "You know that," she reminded him.

Field agents, the DC field office was full of them. It was home to the largest number of agents in the United States, and just about every person from the janitor to the Director of the FBI knew them both. Same with the Jeffersonian. Add her fame as an author and there was no where they could go anywhere in the city and not be noticed. It was too hard to make sure they kept a completely professional distance. What if they slipped? What if someone saw? Instead of telling their respective employers on their own terms, they'd find out by word of mouth or worse, the press. It was easier to be home, at her apartment or his, where they could just be themselves.

Booth let his hands wander, finding the waistband of her pants, doing his best to push them down over her hips with one hand while he supported his weight with the other. Grateful for a faster pace, she helped, wiggling out of them as quickly as she could. She needed this, letting out a soft sigh of relief as their bare bodies met between the sheets, she clung to him. Holding him close, feeling the weight of him resting on her, soothed the ache he caused by pushing the issue.

"Okay, you're right, I get it, Bones, I understand." That was almost the end of it. "You will go to work and I will take Parker to see Pops on one condition. You come to my place when you're done with work, okay? I'll make you dinner and we can pretend we're on a real date, right?"

She nodded her answer, her mind lost in the absolutely divine pressure she felt, his body so close to becoming one with hers. Her hands drifted deliberately down, rounding his hips, cupping his ass, drawing him in, all in one fluid move. It stole her breath away as her whole being sunk deep into the satisfying connection she shared with him. Holding on, her grip tightening, he started to move, slow, deliberate, each stroke stitching them together into one being. He watched as her eyes fell shut, reveled as her pleasurable moans floated around him. With each push, each pull, they felt their bodies coil tighter, knowing the end was close, trying to resist it as long as possible. Overcome, he let his head fall to her shoulder for support. It was a dream, this life he was building with her, a beautiful dream he never wanted to wake up from.

They collapsed, letting the final waves of their coupling wash over them. In every way spent, he gathered her up in his arms and pulled her close. Bones, his Bones, his partner, his friend, his lover, the mother of his child, his everything. He would wrap her up in his body, tuck the blankets around her, and let her sleep in his arms. His heart still pounding, trying desperately to find its normal rhythm.

A few more deep breaths and he couldn't help the broad smile that spread across his face. He did it. Now his plan was set in motion and she was none the wiser for it. To her, it would seem like any other Saturday, which was his goal. In the midst of her routine, she would never suspect a thing. She would go to work dutifully keeping up appearances and he would go to visit Pops, but not with Parker. He would go alone. He'd already made the arrangements with his grandfather. They would spend some time together, just the two of them, they'd have a talk, man to man, just like Hank wanted. And when that talk was over, he had something for Booth, a special something he'd been saving.

"When you find her you'll know it, Seeley, that girl, that woman will change everything you think you know about love, that's what your Grams did for me."

Brushing her bangs back, tucking them tenderly behind her ear, Booth leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Bones was that girl, always had been, he was sure of it.

"I love you." He whispered. She stirred and hummed, mumbling back.

"I love you too, Booth."


	2. Chapter 2

He was ready, well, as ready as he would ever be. Standing in the middle of his preparations Booth took a final look around. Dinner was done, candles lit, lights dimmed, and his record player was already spinning the soft piano tunes of George Winston. Booth checked and rechecked every little detail several times. He wanted it all to be perfect, perfect for her, the romantic night she deserved.

They hadn't had many of those. Like everything else in their life, this thing between them turned out to be a whirlwind of the unexpected. His whole plan for dating and wooing her diverted, lost as the tragedy of her intern's death spun them about, sent them crashing into each other in desperate ways. After that, a whole new set of issues took over. Pregnancy, morning sickness, and still there was work and a new relationship to contend with and, of course, the secrecy they prized. It was great, all of it, and he wouldn't change any of it, but the life they chose, for the moment, left them very little space for romantic nights like the one he planned for her.

The soft sounds of metal hitting metal, her key clicking into place, turning, catching, releasing the lock, pulled him from his thoughts. He found himself standing there, holding the little pale pink jewelry box Pops gave him earlier in the day looking for a place to stash it until later in the evening. "Right," he mumbled to himself as he tucked it behind a picture frame and headed off to greet her at the front door.

"Booth." Startled, she looked up from the door handle as she stepped over the threshold to find him right there in front of her.

"Bones." She was gorgeous. Hair up or down, sexy dress or that shapeless Jeffersonian jumpsuit, it didn't make a difference, not to him. No matter how many times, how many days or months or years passed by, every time he really stopped and looked at her she took his breath away. "You look...beautiful."

She looked at him skeptically as he swept her up into his arms.

"Booth?" Distracted, she dodged his kiss, leaning instead, rising up on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder down the short hall to his living room. "What did you do to your furniture?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously, not nothing. Where's the stadium seats? You didn't get rid of them did you?"

"No. I didn't." She was leaning the other direction now, trying to step around Booth to get closer for a better look. Raising his tone of voice abnormally high, he mimicked her voice. "Well, hello, Booth, you're looking pretty sexy yourself."

"And the coffee table's gone." Ignoring him completely, she catalogued every change. "And your end tables, your phone, the Bakelite?" She never missed a thing, not one damn detail, though tonight he really wished she would.

"In fact, if I weren't already pregnant, bow-chika-wow-wow, tonight would be the night." She didn't respond to his silliness - still trying to push past him and get a better look at the room.

"Your chairs. Where did you put them if you didn't get rid of them?" He knew her mind would ruminate on every little change if he didn't address it right away so he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around so all she could see behind him was his front door.

"Do you really need to know?"

"If you're having financial trouble you don't have to sell your furniture, Booth. I have plenty of money."

"God, no, Bones, I'm not in financial...just stop for a minute, okay? You remember Mrs. Ross saying she was going to move in with her daughter? Well, she did, so I got the key from her and stashed the stuff over there just for tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted the place to look a little more like we were on an actual date and less like my living room." He stepped in closer, his hands warm on her hips, his eyes captivating, and as he edged his way forward inch by inch she found herself mesmerized.

"I like your living room." Her voice was softer, slower now, her breath shallow and heavy, she tried to resist, but couldn't. "Not like this...I mean...I like it the way it was."

"It'll be back to normal tomorrow, I promise, but tonight you're just going to have to trust me." By the end of his plea Booth let his lips brush against hers, almost to a kiss but not quite there.

"I trust you." She whispered before closing the gap. He was counting on that trust.

Before the kiss was over, Booth took the keys from her hand and slipped her bags off her shoulder, setting them aside. Letting his hand slide down her arm he gathered her hand in his and led her to the edge of the living room.

The blinds were up and windows open, letting the cool evening breeze blow through the room. Warped color from distant neon signs flashed along the glass creating an oddly beautiful light show. The little pub table, that normally sat in the kitchen, was carefully positioned between his two bay windows. Candles, flickered and danced, illuminating all his careful work, the place settings, a small basket of bread, and two fresh green salads.

"This way, miss." Jetting his elbow out for her to take, he escorted her to her chair, then pulled it out for her. She giggled, low and soft, at the attention, shaking her head at his playful nature.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She couldn't help but be pulled into this magical world he created.

It was perfect, every little detail, from the Apple-Peach Sparkling Cider to the Vegetarian lasagna. And as their evening passed, she had to admit, there was something different and special about all the work Booth put into making this night a romantic one for the two of them.

They were almost done with dinner before she got around to asking about Booth's visit with Hank. He'd purposefully kept her busy talking about her own day and work, knowing that once he broached that topic it would all come tumbling out. When he hesitated to answer he saw the worry rise up in her.

"What's the matter, is Hank okay?" Picking up on his nervousness, she was unable to differentiate little more than something was wrong. Laughing, a small burst of quiet chuckles, Booth tried to reassure her.

"No, no, he's perfectly fine, Bones, ornery as ever." Reaching across the table, he grabbed her hand. "But I need to tell you something and I don't want you to be mad so let me explain, okay?

"Okay." Her answer was soft and timid, her eyes were wide and fearful, reflecting her cautious apprehension.

Booth wiped his mouth setting the napkin down and stood. "Give me just a minute, okay, just stay right here." He cleared their plates, topped off their drinks, and was about to sit back down the needle hit the end of the record, it crackled and bounced waiting for attention. Her eyes carefully followed each and every move he made. He went to turn the record over, flipping it over to the other side, pausing momentarily to glance back over his shoulder, and smiled.

Candle light, romantic music, special dinner, his nervous behavior and avoidance of certain topics. Her heart raced nervously, her mind vigorously trying to anticipate where this was going.

Reaching for the small box he'd stashed away before greeting her at the door, Booth steadied himself, taking a long deep breath, forcing himself to drop his shoulders and relax. It was sitting right where he left it. Clearing his throat, he held the box with both hands and reverently set it between them on the table, his large hands all but covering the small box.

A jewelry box, small enough to be a ring box, she was sure of it. Closing her eyes, she tried to breathe evenly to suppress the panic that was rising up within her.

"I wasn't totally honest with you when I told you Parker was going with me to visit Pops." He tapped the small box lightly, his hands still covering it. "Pops, he wanted to spend some time with me, you know, just the two of us, some guy time, before he would let this go." She nodded, not because she agreed or was okay with what he was saying. It was more of an acknowledgement and Booth knew that.

"You didn't have to lie to me, Booth."

"I know."

"You could have just told me that you didn't want me to come."

"I always want you to come, Bones, always. But if I told you the truth it would ruin the surprise" Booth paused, trying to figure out how best to explain this thing to her. "And I just didn't want you to worry or feel, I don't know, awkward about it. But that's not the point." She gave him another nod. "He...he wanted to talk to me about this." Booth motioned to the small box, her eyes wide, amazed at how such a little thing could have such power over her. She didn't feel ready, not for anything that might come from that box or this conversation. "So," He adjusted himself in his seat, leaning in a little more. "You like history, right? So, here's some history. My great grandpa served in the army, I don't know if I ever told you that, but when he was in France during World War I he bought this for my great grandma." He laughed nervously. "Well, she wasn't my great grandma then, she was just his girl and when the war was over, he brought it back to her."

"Booth." She wanted to stop this before it went anywhere, she didn't want to deny him, but she wasn't ready, not remotely ready for a proposal.

"It's not like that."

"I...I...I can't…you know how I feel about...but I don't want to-"

"I'm not asking that. God, no, It's not that." Booth grabbed her hands from across the table. "It's not even a ring box. And besides, I know how you feel about marriage." There, he said it, the "M" word, a word they'd carefully avoided these last couple months, especially since they found out she was pregnant. "I would never ask you, well, maybe not never, but I know how you feel about it and I love you, I love you the way you are, Bones, you don't have to change for me, you don't. This is not that, I promise. And besides, I am really not ready to completely strike out of the love game."

"Strike Out?" Her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Baseball, Bones, three swings, no hits, it's a strike, three and you're out. I've already proposed twice and been turned down twice. I couldn't handle another rejection, especially from you, I couldn't handle losing you, not now, not ever. Anyway. That's not, don't worry about that."

"Okay." Adjusting herself in her seat, she squirmed, still uncomfortable, still uneasy.

"So, when Pops met and married Grams, it was right at the beginning of World War II and his mom and dad gave him this to give to his wife before he left for active duty. And then they gave it to my dad to give to my mom when he-" She didn't even let him finish his thought.

"You're re-enlisting?" There was such an intense look of fear in her eyes, the combined weight of anxiety and distress.

"What? No."

"You promised Parker, never again. You promi-"

"No. No. No, Bones, I'm not, no, where did you even…listen, okay, you have got to stop jumping ahead and let me tell you the whole story, okay? I promise I am not re-enlisting. I promise."

"Okay." This was harder than he imagined or planned for.

"It was just this thing, this special...tradition, well, it became a tradition."

He opened the box and laying on a soft cream pillow of satin was a necklace. It was beautiful. The metal twisted, intricate curls and flourishes formed a fancy heart, one ruby dangling from the center of the heart, a smaller one from the very bottom.

"It's been passed down from generation to generation. The oldest son is given this to give to his-"

"Wife." She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Pulling her hand loose from Booth's she reached for the intricate heart, barely touching it with the tips of her fingers.

"To the woman he loves, to his soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Their eyes caught, dancing around this idea, this notion, that they were meant for each other, that they shared that kind of love.

"Soulmate." He sounded so sure, but how was she to judge if she was worthy of it? She didn't believe in soulmates or fate or divine intervention. She still struggled with the notion that she could fall endlessly, hopelessly in love with one person or that two people, a couple, could spend all of their life loving just each other.

"Booth."

"I knew about it, I've always known. I remember my mom wearing it when I was really little, before my dad was discharged from the military. I remember when she took it off and gave it back to my Grams." Pulling the necklace out of the box, Booth let it dangle in the air, catching the light of the candles as it spun on its chain. "Pops, Pops would always tell me that when I found the right girl, the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with, it was mine, mine to give her."

Booth stood and walked over to where she sat opposite from him at the tall pub table. Reaching out he offered his hand, she took it and stood, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest she couldn't think, so loud she was sure he could hear it.

"Booth, are you sure?"

Turning her around so her back was to him, he tenderly swooped her hair to the side, the back of his hand dragging along her shoulders. His touch, brushing so lightly against her skin felt electric, causing a chill to run through her. She shuddered, watching as Booth lifted the necklace over and around her, the deep red of the rubies illuminated by the light. The metal was cool against her skin, she felt the weight of the delicate heart as it rose and fell on her chest with her every breath. Turning her around he settled the necklace, lightly adjusting where it lay against her skin.

"I'm sure, Bones." Taking a step or two back he led her into the middle of the room, pulling her into his arms, swaying them to the calming lilt of the music. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

ooooo0ooooo

A/N: My dad always says we don't celebrate holidays we celebrate holiday seasons. I'm hoping my dear friend, Jazzyproz, can afford me a little leeway in turning this Valentine's Day gift into a Valentine's Season gift. Originally this was going to be one chapter, but when I got into it, it became pretty clear that it was going to be two and now, definitely three. LOL It just keeps growing and while I really hate to split this one night into two chapters I didn't want to rush to the end because it was getting too long.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful support. The reviews have been so kind and encouraging. They always inspire me and add so much to the process of writing. They fuel the fire and are very much appreciated! I'm anxious to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Tucked safely under his chin, she let her head fall against his shoulder. Her breath soft and warm against his neck. It was just them, their world significantly smaller as all the cares and worry seemed to drift away. He did that to her, calmed her frantic world in a way she never thought possible, giving her moments where, if only for a few minutes, it was just the two of them.

A gust of wind blew through his small apartment, a chill, reminding her that it wasn't quite summer yet. She shuddered. Instinctively, he rubbed her arms, drawing her in just a little closer, as he swayed them back and forth to the delicate melody. Booth could feel the slightest resistance in her body, she was thinking, always thinking. Sometimes it took awhile, but he knew her, knew how to pull her away from those thoughts, her complicated web of anxieties, a way to get her to let go and just be with him, just them.

It was his touch, while she knew a relationship with Booth would be physically satisfying she underestimated exactly how satisfying and how deeply connected his touch seemed to be to her emotions. It was that connection between the emotional and physical that transcended anything she had ever experienced or could reason out. He was doing it again, she could feel the pull as his hand drifted lazily along her side, sweeping low along her hip and thigh. It was magical, beckoning her, tempting her to let go. But she didn't want to let go of this one, she couldn't, not until she spoke her mind.

"I'll give it back, Booth, if-"

"No. No, Bones, I don't want -"

"If things don't work out, with us, I'll giv-"

"God, no, Bones, It's going to be great, we're gonna be grea-."

"You can't be sure of that, no one can and it's important to me that you know I wouldn't keep it, I would never do that, if things don't work out between u-"

"Stop. Don't even say that, don't even put that out there in the universe. We are going to be great together, we are great together, Bones. It'll be us, together, like this, for years, decades, until we're old and grey."

"I would never deny Parker that, I would never take away his chance to be a part of that Booth traditi-" He cut her off, kissing her, desperately, until she stopped trying to argue with him between kisses. He stopped moving, standing still, he stepped back just a little so he could see her beautiful stormy eyes, his hands still cupping her jaw.

"You can give it to him yourself, when you're old." Tenderly, he tucked the wisps of her hair the breeze blew across her face behind her ears. "When we're old and he's really in love, like I am with you, like we are, when it's more than just a whim or lust or a horrible rebound for him, when it's a real honest love, deep, like ours." Opening her mouth, she started to argue again. Gently, he let his thumb drift over her lips. "We'll give it to him then, Bones, we'll give it to him together, you and I, together, after it sits right here around your neck, for years, after we've made everything we can and want for our lives with our love. We'll give it to him then."

He could see the doubt in her eyes as they darted back and forth across his face. She was trying to trust him, trust his knowledge of things she couldn't understand. He felt her hands come up and wrap around his wrists, holding onto him.

"Is that what Hank did with you, made you wait?"

Booth laughed a little, pulling her back into his arms as she looked up at him waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Booth gathered up her right hand in his, adjusting it slightly, holding it loosely, before pulling it up between them, stopping momentarily to kiss her fingers. All her attention pulled to their hands, strong, muscled, powerful, but so careful with hers. Wrapping his other arm around her, he let his hand rest low on her back. They settled back into the easy flow of the music. "I asked about it after Rebecca turned me down. I was still trying to make it work with her, you know, hoping she'd change her mind. I was about to leave for active duty in a war zone. It was going to be a long deployment, dangerous. I guess I looked at it a little like you at first, you know, it was something the men in my family, all of them soldiers, gave the women they left behind. Pops shot me down. He can be a tough old bastard when he wants to be, had to be to get through my hard head." Booth chuckled.

"Why did he tell you no?"

"He said she was a waste of time, that what I had with Rebecca wasn't real love. He was right. I mean, I couldn't see it at the time, I thought it was love."

"Biology?"

"Lust? Maybe? At first. I dunno what it was, maybe just what it wasn't. Pops said Rebecca was a dime a dozen, that I was special and the woman who I would give this necklace to someday would have to be special too. He's always been so protective of me, you know, tough, making sure I did the right things. I thought he was just being, I don't know, too protective, like no one would ever be enough in his eyes. But, he wouldn't let it go, saying, I'd know the right woman when I found her, things like she would love me for who I am, not always be trying to change me. She would support me, not financially, not like that, like support my dreams, my passions, me. It seemed like a pretty tall order, then he said he'd make it real simple for me. He said the right girl would make me wanna be better."

"Better?"

"Yeah, she'd make me wanna be a better person, you know, a better man."

"And Hank thinks I do that?"

"Yeah, you do, Bones. Pop knows it, he's watched it for years." He was about to tell her something he'd never told her, a confession of sorts. "You wanna know when I got serious about Gamblers Anonymous?" She nodded. "That night you kissed me, that first time after that first case, out in front of the old pool hall." She remembered, would never forget it. That whole night, the smell of city in the rain, of him, his cologne and tequila, his confession, his kiss, all of it. "I just stood there in the rain, Bones, watched you look back at me and wave as you drove away in that cab, so confident, so strong." Booth laughed at the memory, at his youthfulness. "I just stood there getting soaked. I thought about going back into that bar, maybe have another couple of shots, play some pool, lay down a few bucks. I was always good at it, it was almost a sure thing for me, but I didn't go back in. I went home and called my sponsor and told him I was ready to get serious. You made me wanna be a better man, Bones, then and every day since then."

"You make me want to be better too, Booth." He already knew that. She'd grown so much since that first case, often placing all her faith in him and his guidance when it came to life and family and love, though she would never call it faith.

A peaceful silence fell between them accented by a simple one handed melody, no chords, just one clear note at a time. Sighing deeply, she lifted her head and caught his gaze.

"And Hannah?" It was painful to bring her up, but she had to know.

"No. Never."

"But you were very serious about your relationship with her, Booth, you asked her to marry you."

"I know. I did. But, I never asked Pops for the necklace." He paused to kiss her on the forehead, pressing his lips firmly against her pale skin.

 _Why_ , that was her unasked question, he could feel it as she leaned into his kiss, wanting the ease and comfort of him, but wanting the truth too.

"He met her once." Booth took a long deep breath letting it out slowly. Hannah was a subject he generally avoided at all cost, especially with her, it was uncomfortable, causing them both pain. But, she needed to hear this, she needed to know she always meant more to him than Hannah. "I don't know if I ever told you that, we took him out to lunch one day. I wanted him to meet her, wanted his approval, I guess. But, he didn't really like her." She remembered, not because Booth told her, it was Hannah who mentioned it, though her description of the day was decidedly different. "He pulled me aside and told me as much." Booth chuckled. "He loves you, Bones, always has."

"Everyone needs someone." Pops told her years ago, his deep voice, roughened by age, full of insight and wisdom. "Don't be scared." He knew, even then he knew.

Booth felt her pull in closer, laying her head back down on his shoulder as the melody added depth, simple at first, an extra note here and there, then deep rich cords, becoming delightfully complicated, like them. Holding her close, he looked around, a year ago this, where they were now, together, seemed impossible. Even months ago, it seemed so far away, but here they were, everything different. Which brought him right back around to his afternoon with Pops.

The white stone building, large trees shading the grounds, flowers, benches, warm weather, Booth looked around, his knee bouncing in anticipation. He'd been there with his grandfather for the better part of an hour, they'd swapped a few war stories, talked about work, Jared and Padme, Parker, they'd even talked topically about Booth's plans for the night, and about Bones and her pregnancy. The whole time Pops held that treasured box just out of his reach, at least it felt that way. Taking a deep breath, Booth finally breached the subject.

"She's the one, Pops. I know it."

"Well, it's about damn time." The old man smiled, a little bit of twinkle in his eyes, his gruff voice so familiar and comforting to Booth. "I was beginning to think the two of you were never going to get your shit together, especially after you brought back that little blond one." Hank shook his head in disbelief. "You know you're a lucky man, Shrimp."

"I know." Booth nodded. Both men sat still on the bench, staring straight ahead, a mirror image in stance and posture, little difference other than age and time.

"And she's a lucky lady." Pausing, Hank looked over at his grandson with pride. Despite everything life threw at him, Seeley managed to push forward, determined to be good despite all the evil he'd seen. That's all Hank wanted for the boys, for them to feel loved, to grow up right, and be good men.

"We aren't getting married." Booth stated with as little emotion as possible, "not now anyways, she doesn't believe in that, you know, never has, and I'm not going to push her."

Booth wasn't sure how his grandfather would react. Hank was old school, from a completely different era, he knew his grandfather expected him to do the right thing by her and this baby. While he didn't want to disappoint Pops he didn't want to push Bones and lose her altogether either. The conclusion he came to was simple, he would be there for her, for their baby, forget tradition, forget marriage and proposals, at least he'd set it aside for the moment. They would take life a day at a time and see where it led them.

"Give 'er time, Shrimp, she'll come around." Booth's eyebrows rose up skeptically, somewhat surprised by his response. "She will. She's just scared, but she won't be scared forever." Hank was holding the small jewelry box in his hands turning it around.

He missed his wife. It had been years, but sometimes that pain made it seem like his loss was more recent, new and raw. Giving it one more long look, he turned his attention to Seeley, catching his gaze and holding it. "Just love her, son, love her and that sweet little baby you're gonna have with everything you've got. Treasure every day you have with them and it'll work out."

He gave Booth a nod and waited for one in return, an acknowledgement, an agreement of sorts. When Booth gave it, Hank smiled, placing the box in his hand. Rocking a little back and forth Hank pushed against the seat and the arm of the bench, letting out a long groan as he stood. "Now get outta here, Shrimp. You've gotta special dinner to make and one very special lady to take care of."

Booth stood, wrapped his arms around his grandfather, pulling him into a tight hug. This man was such an anchor in his life, a savior to him in so many ways. Everything he believed about being a man, a lover, a father, came from his Pops. Holding on, like he did to every hug, was as much ritual for them as their nicknames and handshakes, he'd done it since he was a little boy worried about losing the only real connection to safety he had. Hank joked about how strong the boy had become, he couldn't breath or he was going to break him, but he loved it, loved the man the boy became.

The tip of her tongue brushed lightly along the edge of his ear drawing him back from his thoughts. He couldn't contain the impassioned moan that escaped, deep and abiding, it vibrated through her. She wanted him, needed him, the security of his touch, the beautiful pairing of vulnerability and safety that came when she was with him. Kissing her way down his neck she slipped her hands under the edges of his shirt, his frame solid and firm beneath them as she pushed the shirt away, pulling it down off his arms. Her hint, her non-verbal cue.

"I love you" He whispered against her neck as his hands played along the edges of her skirt before finding her knee, traveling up her leg. She could barely breath, hanging on his neck as the sensation of his touch washed over her. He loved the soft breathy sounds she made, they were bewitching, he found himself aroused by her obvious pleasure, addicted.

His apartment was small, a few steps in one direction and you were in the kitchen, the other and you were in his bedroom. He was masterful in traveling those few steps, guiding her along, his body pressed firm along the length of hers. She stopped short.

"Booth."

There were candles lit, hours ago, long beautiful trails of wax pouring down the sides, pooling around the base of each tall cream candle, small flames flickering, highlighting red rose petals scattered over crisp white sheets. She stood still. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Whispering his comfort, sweet assurances, she stood statuesque in the dim light as he carefully undressed her. Each layer dropped among sensuous kisses and a gentle touch, his body barely brushing against hers, until they were stripped bare.

Booth stopped. His eyes, caught in silent communion with hers, dropped to the necklace, where it lay on her pale skin, rising and falling with her every breath. Fingering it lightly, the back of his hand brushed against her breast, every one of her senses overwhelmed with desire. The warm candle light caught the intricate ruby hearts, bringing them to life. If she could only know, if she could only take what was in his heart and feel it in her own, she would never doubt his love for her, his confidence in the life they were building.

Falling to the bed, the music from the living room drifted through the small apartment, a faint backdrop, the harmony to the melodic sounds of their pleasures. The velvety petals bounced, pooling around their bodies, as he buried himself in her, lost in the ecstasy and frenzy of love. Each move became a deep push, a desperate pull, as they clung to one another, letting their bodies and hearts intertwine, becoming one connected being, if only for the briefest of moments.

Collapsing into one another, he could feel the little treasured heart pressed between their bodies. In silence they lay coiled together, recovering, clinging to one another, unwilling to move. The quiet made the lively piano music, still playing in the living room, seem somehow louder, reflective of her frantic thoughts, racing in syncopated circles. Finally breaking her silence she blurted.

"I...I...want..." Cutting herself off before she said anything of substance, she gave Booth only the tiniest bit of information.

"Huh? What?" Her faint request almost went unheard and now, caught before she could pretend she never uttered the words, he could already feel the hesitancy rise up within her. Far from threatening, his voice reached out to her, matching her hushed tones. "What do you want, Bones?"

"It's not that easy, Booth, it's...it's...nothing."

"It's something, I can feel it."

"I...if I say it..." Booth could hear the fear in her voice as she fumbled around in avoidance.

"You can tell me, Bones, whatever it is, you can tell me and we'll figure it out together." Pounding wildly, her heart was caught between her fear and his love, two intensely powerful forces in her life. Pulling her lip nervously between her teeth, she closed her eyes and held her breath momentarily.

"Sometimes, sometimes, when we're together, like tonight, it feels so...it makes me think...or consider…" Drifting off, she never finished the thought, as if the very act of saying it would somehow curse it to never come true for her.

He understood. Her horrible childhood robbed her in so many ways. He had Pops to help him get over that, to teach him to have faith in his future, in the prospect of a happy life, in love, and family. She didn't. Rolling them, he leaned over her and tenderly swept the wispy curls from her face.

"Temperance." She felt her breath catch in her throat, the sound of her name, the intimacy of it whispered from his lips. "Say it." His own heart now racing in hope, in anticipation of what she might say. "I promise, whatever it is, I will make it happen for you, whatever it is, you have my word, I promise." There was something about those eyes, so warm, so reassuring, they made her forget the pain, the loss, they made her see life, her life, in such a different way, with such different possibilities. It made him dangerous in so many ways.

"Sometimes, I…" Barely audible even she was surprised how small and insecure she sounded. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself. "Sometimes, I want those thirty or forty or fifty years with you, Booth." He smiled, a complete, whole hearted smile.

"Done, it's yours." She started to argue, first with her eyes, chased quickly by long explanations full of logic and reason. He interrupted. "We will have our thirty or forty years, Bones, we will." He caught her eyes, holding them captive. "We will. I promise. One day at a time, Bones. You don't have to worry about it or be afraid, okay? It'll happen for us, one day at a time." Booth laid back pulling her with him, settling her in his arms, tucking the covers up around her. "One day at a time."

Nodding in at least partial acceptance, her fingers played with the priceless family heirloom. She could do one day, this day, and tomorrow, and maybe that was enough for now with so many changes happening all at once.

"I love you, Booth." Snuggling in closer, she tucked herself in under his chin.

"I love you too, Bones."

ooooo0ooooo

A/N: I wanted to thank all of you for the sweet reviews. I haven't had a chance to respond to them but I want to make sure you know how much I appreciate them. And thank you to Jazzyproz for giving such a wonderful, amazing wish list for the Valentine's Day secret exchange. I don't think I would have come up with this idea on my own and I have really, really enjoyed writing it. Also a special thanks to Snowybones and Faithinbones for support and encouragement when I was wrestling with different parts of the story and reassurances to keep me going along the way.

I hope you enjoyed this little piece. I'm anxious to hear your thoughts!

~DG


End file.
